The present invention relates to portable calculators and more particularly to electronic list devices with calculator functions specifically employed to develop shopping lists for ease in shopping and comparative price analysis, such as in food shopping.
It is known in the art to have specialized calculating or listing devices such as telephone number lists, calendar reminders, conversion calculators such as for factoring a recipe or converting between metric and English measurement units, calorie calculators, and the like. However, it is not heretofore known to have a portable, electronic, menu-driven, shopping list device with price comparison functions and a customized list retained in device memory.